1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyaddition copolymer and a process for producing the same, and more particularly to a polyaddition copolymer having reactive hydroxyl groups on side chains and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Invention
It is known that cyclic ether compounds of 3-membered or 4-membered ring have an unbalanced electric charge distribution owing to ring distortion energy or strong electron attractiveness of endocyclic oxygen atom and thus show a high reactivity. Above all, epoxy compounds of three-membered ring ether structure easily react with various nucleophilic reagents or electrophilic reagents and thus are widely used in organic synthetic reactions. Polyaddition reactions such as polyaddition reaction of a diepoxy compound and dicarboxylic acid dichloride, etc. are also known.
On the other hand, it is known that oxetane compounds, i.e. cyclic ether compounds of 4-membered ring, can easily undergo ring-opening polymerization by Lewis acids, etc. as an initiator to give polyethers of high molecular weight, but addition reaction using oxetane compounds have not been reported so far, except for production of soluble polymers by polyaddition reaction of a bisoxetane compound and a dithiol, as reported by the present inventors [Polymer Preprints, Japan, 46, 298(1997)].